The Son Also Rises (1989)
Sable and Dex spend the day together skipping rocks and talking about Dex's love for Alexis. Sable and Dex return to Sable's place to end their romance. Just as the two were hoping for a second round, there is a knock at the door. It is Monica - Sable's daughter who lifted her own mother in a hug. Monica mock's mother's "indiscretions." After Dex sneaks out, Sable convinces Monica to come to Denver and help her take down Alexis and ColbyCo. Monica reluctantly agrees. Besides, she has nothing going on in Los Angeles - Miles and Bliss are gone and Jason hasn't seen her in a year. At least Monica has one brother living in Denver - Jeff, a fact Sable would not care to mention. But no matter, Monica is here to stay. Zorelli is just bulldozing his way into places trying to find Fallon. Later, he goes to Denver Carrington thinking Fallon is at work. Blake has Zorelli escorted out of the building. Zorelli does use his detective work to track down Fallon to Delta Rho. Fallon finally agrees to speak to Zorelli. Zorelli assumes Fallon saw the picture and Fallon says Zorelli made her feel like a fool and betray her father. Zorelli assures her that he never gave the picture to his superiors (they already know the body is Roger Grimes) because he was stupid enough to fall in love with her. Still, Fallon doesn't take kindly to that and slaps him. Zorelli promises to leave Fallon alone but gives her the picture as a souvenir of what could have been. Blake decides he is going to take control of his life. He wants Adam out and Fallon back in. Adam is none-to-happy to have been kicked out of Denver Carrington and swears to his father he will regret having him as an enemy. Blake is waiting for Alexis to make her move and his fears come true when Jeff arrives into his office with a copy of Alexis's newspaper. And on the bottom of the front page is an ad seeking information on the mining project and Roger Grimes. Adam, now that he is crashing with mother (who doesn't know it yet), tried to woo Joanna. He stops by her apartment for sugar, but is interrupted by Sable who spies on the two of them talking. With Adam hiding, Sable apologizes to Joanna for being short and gives her way too much credit in her vendetta against Alexis. Adam is not distrustful of Joanna after hearing this as such attributes are perfect for ColbyCo. Joanna is not ready to hear a serious offer until she is chewed out by Sable for being short with Monica. Joanna stops by Alexis's suite to give Adam the sugar for which he was looking. Tanner finally makes up for his disembowelment of that stuffed rabbit in Sammy Jo's hospital room by dropping off a life size stuffed rabbit. Sammy Jo is clearly smitten with Tanner, but it does not bother Jeff who pretty much sees the writing on the wall. Tanner prepares dinner for Sammy Jo and Fallon - garbage stew - just kidding. Sammy Jo is impressed with all the work that Tanner is doing for disadvantaged and street children. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby (credit only) rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Kevin Bernhardt as Father Tanner McBride * Lou Beatty Jr. ... Rudy Richards * Kim Terry ... Joanna Sills * William Beckley ... Gerard * Lou Hancock ... Heidi * Tracy New ... Alice Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Tracy Scoggins joins the cast, reprising "The Colbys" role of Jeff's sister, Monica Colby. Joan Collins (Alexis) does not appear. * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On March 9, 1989 ABC aired a special program "America's All-Star Salute to Elizabeth Taylor". Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).